


full service tops

by Blownwish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingering, M/M, Otapliroy, PWP, Polyamory, Rimming, Rough Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Yuri's in charge, it's just a lot of sex y'all, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Yuri likes putting Otabek and JJ together. That combination is so good andnasty.





	full service tops

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks and praise to [Phayte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte)  
> for the flash beta and her steadfast encouragement. Like Randy Newman said: You got a friend in me, lady.
> 
> And to keep it real? This is just porn. No feelings or flowery shit or anything. Just some guys balls-out fucking.

He doesn't know what he likes more: Otabek sucking his dick while JJ eats his ass, or JJ sucking his dick while Otabek eats his ass. What Yuri does know, is that he's going to shoot a loads right into JJ's mouth if Otabek keeps fucking him with his tongue and JJ keeps deepthroating him. God, he's got to close his eyes for a second. Their mouths are so hot and wet and they are so _nasty_ good. But he wants to hold off for another minute. If he watches them, like he has been, in the mirror, any longer, it's going to be over.

Okay, just one more peek.

They're both on their knees. Otabek's got his tongue shoved so, so far up Yuri's ass, and JJ is bobbing his head up and down with a mouthful of dick. They're both staring back at him. Fuck!

JJ chuckles and tugs at Yuri's balls. And Otabek decides to squeeze his ass and smack it. Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Yuri bites his lip. Yuri throws his head back. Those mouths, they're -- and they're only going faster, and -- Yuri is shaking, and there are hands and he's falling and it almost hurts, it's so good. “Don't stop!” It's all he can say as he comes in JJ's mouth and on Otabek's tongue. “Don't don't don't don't sto-o-o-o--”

He can't say exactly how they got here. Otabek found JJ fingering Yuri in the shower at the Skate Canada earlier in the season. He didn't get mad, like Yuri thought he would. Didn't call Yuri a cheating whore, or kick JJ's ass. No, he just stepped in the stall, gave JJ a sloppy wet kiss, and jerked off while JJ proceeded to bareback Yuri in the shower. “Don't pull out,” Otabek said into JJ's ear. “It feels so good when you come inside him. The deeper the better.” JJ came, right away, babbling something in French. Then he sat on the tile, watching Otabek fuck Yuri. A lazy grin was plastered all over his face. Otabek shoved himself deep inside when he came, too.

But Yuri wasn't done. “Hey, do something about this.” He pointed to his dick. Otabek and JJ gave each other this _look_ , and next thing Yuri knew, they were on their knees, taking turns blowing him, jamming their fingers up his ass, making their come dribble out and drip all over Yuri's thighs, until he came in Otabek's mouth. JJ demanded Otabek spit some into his mouth, like it was some kind of prize. Then they swapped it back and forth. Fuck if that stupid spit game didn't make all three of them hard, all over again.

Yuri decided: “You two are nasty, together.” Otabek’s eyebrow went up and JJ beamed. “We gotta do this again.” And Yuri made sure they did, every chance he got.

++

Yuri never said that part was a competition, but those two ought to know it was. It goes without saying. What fun is it, when it's not? “You get to fuck me, stupid.” He licks JJ's face. It's salty and there's the hint of stubble. Then he licks Otabek's face. “You get to fuck me, next, Beks.” Second place gets sloppy seconds. “What are we waiting for? Take me to the bed.” Otabek and JJ glare at each other until Yuri pushes JJ back. “Don't be an asshole, asshole. You got first dibs, so let Beka do it.” He likes how Otabek picks him up, bridal style. JJ would've just thrown Yuri over his shoulder, which meant getting thrown on the mattress. Otabek _gently_ places him on the sheets. Yuri smiles and pats the spot next to him. “Cuddle me while JJ does it.” He likes that. Otabek likes to stare into his eyes while JJ goes balls deep.

“Spread your legs, baby.” And JJ likes to go rough. He climbs on the foot of the bed, between Yuri's legs, stopping to bite the inside of his thigh and suck. JJ likes marking him; says he wants to tattoo his initials on Yuri's ass, which makes Otabek ball up his fists and Yuri roll his eyes. He always ends up sucking a _JJ_ , somewhere on Yuri's skin, and Otabek makes a habit of making marks over it. “Mmmm… Hope you're ready for the King, kitten.”

“Seriously, Jean?” Otabek already has one arm around Yuri and one foot presses against JJ’s shoulder. But he's not going to kick JJ off the bed. He's bluffing. He wouldn't dare, because he knows better. “Drop that King JJ shit, right now.”

JJ grins and takes a long, slow lick up Yuri's other thigh. “Sore, sore loser.”

Yuri wiggles his ass. “Too much talking. Not enough fucking.” He smirks as Otabek bends his head and begins kissing him. Otabek has the kind of kisses Yuri could live in, all day. Slow and deep, then soft and light. He's got this trick where he sucks all the air out of Yuri's lungs while they kiss, and it makes Yuri feel light headed.

Then he feels JJ rub his dick up and down the crack of his ass. “Hold on to something sturdy. You're about to get -”

Oh, shit! Yuri grabs Otabek's arm and Yuri helps and Yuri feels every millimeter of JJ's dick and it's so, so - shit! Oh, shit! JJ _slams_ into him again. And again. Over and over and _Jesus Christ!_ “Fuck!” Yuri gasps and shivers and it's so much and JJ slaps his ass and it's almost too much and -

Otabek takes his chin. Otabek looks him in the eye. Otabek's eyes -- Yuri whines as Otabek pushes his thumb into his mouth to let him suck like a baby. Reaches down, down between his legs and touches Yuri. Right there. And a second hand is there. And Yuri is getting hard and Otabek is shushing him as JJ is fucking him and the headboard -- the slapping skin -- JJ starts talking dirty in French and he's on top of Yuri now. He's biting his ear and all that nasty gutteral shit Yuri doesn't understand is whispered into his skin and Otabek touches him. As Otabek watches him.

JJ slams into him one last time. “Mon Chaton…” He rolls off of Yuri. “Kiss me, baby.”

And Yuri does. He lets JJ shove his tongue down his throat as Otabek gets between his legs. Lets JJ cup his cheek as Otabek sucks at the mark JJ put on Yuri. Then - he's gentle - he carefully pushes in, just a little. Yuri winces. JJ kisses his eyes. Yuri bites his lip and Otabek pushes in a little more. JJ tugs at Yuri's dick and makes him thrust up, then Otabek slides in. “Yura…”

JJ slides down to suck on Yuri's nipple. And Otabek is pulling out slow, so so so slow. So slow it makes Yuri whine, then slams his dick back in. He watches JJ. Sneers as JJ gets close to Yuri's dick, then grabs JJ’s hair and hauls him up to devour his mouth with rough bites and tongue jabs. JJ just laughs and grabs Otabek's hair, giving back as good as he gets while Otabek keeps fucking so deep into Yuri, he wonders if he's going to walk with a limp when this is all done.

“You do him hard, Altin.” JJ’s hand is going faster. oh, fuck! So is Otabek! “Yeah, like that.” Yuri can't keep this up much longer. They're both watching him, now. JJ's whispering something in Otabek's ear, and they both nod.

“You two better be talking about how you're gonna make me come right now - _Oh! Oh! Shit! Shit! Shit!_ ” Otabek props Yuri's ass up and he's pushing Yuri's knees back and he's --

Yuri looks up. He sees them. He reaches out to them and they both take his hands. And he explodes.

++

They had one established rule: do what Yuri wanted. So if Yuri wanted JJ to bark like a dog, JJ better have asked if he meant chihuahua or husky. If Yuri wanted Otabek to suck his toes, Otabek better ask big toe or pinkie. And if they didn't like it? If they wanted to do something else? “You can get the fuck out.” Yuri held his hand up when JJ raised his. “Not taking questions. That's pretty clear.”

Otabek smirked.

“Oh, and if anyone asks? You’re both mine, meaning you don't see other people. Maybe you can do each other.” Yuri bit his lip. “Only if you ask me nicely, though. And I get to watch.”

Otabek side-eyed JJ.

“Oh, come on!” JJ nudged his arm. “It's not like we haven't messed around already.”

Yuri narrowed his eyes. “So, yes or no?” JJ gave him a thumbs up. Otabek immediately followed. Yuri kicked back in the plush red booth and slurped up the rest of his strawberry smoothie through a wide gauge red straw, smacked his lips and burped. “Good. So one of you fuckboys needs to buy me a cherry Coke.”

++

Yuri meant it when he told them they could do each other. And actually? He wanted them to do it, a lot. “Go on,” he bites his lip as JJ starts jerking Otabek off. As he glances at Yuri just as he presses his open mouth against Otabek's. As their tongues touch. As Otabek tilts his head and traces a line along JJ’s jaw. Otabek knows Yuri likes it when they alternate between rough and soft with each other. He's so _good_ , and he lets JJ rub his nipple, too.

JJ keeps looking back at Yuri, smiling as he kisses Otabek, as if he's asking: _You like this, right?_

Yuri sits up and combs JJ's hair. Presses his cheek against JJ’s. “Fuck him, Otabek. He's asking for it.” Then he grabs JJ's hair and pulls him back. “You knew that was coming, didn't you?”

JJ doesn't have time to answer. Otabek’s jamming his finger up his ass and whatever he was going to say turns into a groan as he's pushed on his back and Yuri cuddles up to Otabek. “You like that, Jean?”

“He likes it.” Yuri bites Otabek's earlobe. “Two fingers. Harder.”

JJ is so hot when he's too busy moaning to talk. His face is flush, his eyes are so wide, and he's always so needy. He tries to reach for Yuri, and he gets a kiss. But not more. Yuri shoves him down. “Kiss him, Beks. He wants some love.”

And he does, but this time Otabek is in charge and he's holding JJ down, pushing his tongue into his mouth and his dick into his ass and it's beautiful. They're beautiful. And they're _Yuri's_. He keeps talking in Otabek's ear, snarling when he says: “So good, Beks, yeah! Fuck him harder. Come in his ass and breed that bitch out!” Otabek growls and JJ arches his back and whines and Yuri grabs his face. “You gonna let him come inside you, Jeh Jeh?” Yuri smacks his cheek. Not hard. No. Just enough to make JJ growl, too. “All his come up your ass?” Yuri reaches between his own legs and scoops up the come dripping out of his ass. Shoves his fingers in JJ’s mouth and makes him take it. “That's you and Beks. You love that. _You and Beks_.”

JJ nods and he sobs and Yuri grabs Otabek's head and makes them kiss and kiss and Yuri puts his hands on own his cheeks, because they are burning. Because they're so good. Because they're _his_. He doesn't know what he likes more: watching Otabek shout as he comes deep in JJ's ass, or watching JJ wail as he comes all over himself. What Yuri does know, is that he's going to make them do this with him, again.

“Fuck, yes!”


End file.
